ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulpimancer
Vulpimancers are a species from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Vulpimancers are far more animalistic than humanoid. They can range from the size of an adult human to several times the size of a human. As they mature, they grow tails. They have canine paws with curving claws, and quills that grow on their backs. Their most notable feature is that they have no visible eyes, and instead have gill-like nostrils on the sides of their necks. Vulpimancers from Vulpin are orange while Vulpimancers from the Null Void can be orange, grayish blue, red or brownish red. Mature male Vulpimancers have stripes on their backs. Females do not, and they have paler fur than males. DNAlien Vulpimancers Vulpimancer DNAliens have dark orange bodies with black feet, black backs and visible brains. Language According to Dwayne McDuffie, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate and they are unable to speak English. Behavior Vulpimancers are not very friendly with their own kind, but this is a common trait among animals that aren't family. Vulpimancers normally live by hunting down whatever they can find to eat and moving on to the next meal. Vulpimancers whine like dogs when scared, as heard in Last Laugh. In other ways, Vulpimancers behave more like non-sapient "beasts" rather than sapient "beings". Powers and Abilities Vulpimancers have an incredibly strong sense of smell, which they use to work out their surroundings due to their lack of eyes. Vulpimancers have enhanced strength, as Wildmutt could rip off the roof of a car with ease. Vulpimancers have enhanced agility that allows them to run, jump, as well as climb at a superhuman rate. Their acrobatic and gymnastic capabilities are similar to that of an ape. Vulpimancers can dig at a fast speed, even though solid stone. Although Vulpimancers are quadrupeds, they are capable of standing on their hind legs and punching with their front legs, though somewhat awkwardly. Weaknesses Vulpimancers can't speak Earth languages. When infected with an Earth cold virus, a Vulpimancer's nostrils get blocked by mucus, making them unable to smell and thus, blind. Also, their fur color seems to become paler and their lips and claws turn a sickly dark green color. Vulpimancer senses are very sensitive, making them vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm their senses, such as a high pitched sound or a strong smell. Notable Vulpimancers *Wildmutt (Omnitrix's sample of a Vulpimancer) *Dog-Nabbit (Dimension 23 version of Wildmutt) *Blue Vulpimancers *Hound *Zon (Fanon Time Adventures) *Zon (Zon's Universe) *Vulpimancer (Alien destroyer) *Primal Vulpimancers *Wildhound (the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) *Wildmutt (Earth-68) *Bo *Zendrum (Pet) *RavageMutt (the AntiTrix's DNA sample of a mutant Vulpimancer) Notable Vulpimancer Hybrids *Kevin 11 (1/12 Vulpimancer) *Kevin 11,000 (part Vulpimancer) *Ultimate Kevin (part Vulpimancer) *Wildrot (1/2 Vulpimancer, 1/2 Gutrot's species) *Swampmutt (1/2 Vulpimancer, 1/2 Methanosian) *Rocket (1/2 Vulpimancer, 1/2 Polymorph) *Rehk *Benmutt (BAT) *Sharpoint (Evan Billion) (1/2 Vulpimancer, 1/2 Petrosapien) Evolved Vulpimancers Appearance Evolved Vulpimancers are significantly larger and more muscular than Vulpimancers. Their fur is a maroon-red color. They have four huge grey/white spikes running down their backs that overlap. These spikes start out as a shark-like fin at the head, and rising almost into an arc over the back, tapering near the rump. Evolved Vulpimancers also have a long tail whose tip has a horn, resembling a scorpion stinger. Powers and Abilities Like Vulpimancers, evolved Vulpimancers have an incredible sense of smell. Evolved Vulpimancers are much stronger and more agile than Vulpimancers. Evolved Vulpimancers have sharp tails, claws, and teeth. Unlike Vulpimancers, evolved Vulpimancers are capable of talking. Notable Evolved Vulpimancers *Ultimate Wildmutt (the Ultimatrix's evolved Vulpimancer) Etymology The name Vulpimancer is a play on the word vulpine, which means fox. Gallery J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensRaceAgainstTimeOmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesBen10000OmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png Wildmuttovof.png Alien Matrix Ultimate Wildmutt.png Albedo Wildmutt For UEEF9 .jpg 158px-FutureWildmutt10.jpg Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate Insanity character.png Ov ult wildmutt.jpg Wildmutt Ultimate Insanity character.png Wildmutt by kamiko66.jpg Ultimate wildmutt by kamiko66.jpg Wildmutttt.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt.png Ultimate wildmutt.jpg Wildmutt.jpg J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienKevinAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienYoungBenOmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensUltimateWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensSecretOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensDestroyAllAliensCarlAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensPowerOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png Alien Matrix Wildmutt.jpg Another Ultimate Wildmutt .jpg Ultimate Wildmutt Ben .jpg Wildmutt23.PNG BTDW Wildmutt.png Caleb 13 as Wildmutt.png Caleb 13 as Ult.Wildmutt.png WildmuttAlbedo.png UnlimitedWildmuttAlbedo.png Unlimited Wildmutt.png Wildmuttrob.png Wildmutt .png UAF Wildmutt OV Costume.png AlbedoUltimateWildmutt.png BTE Ultimate Wildmutt.png BTE Wildmutt.png Wildmutt (Albedo) B23UA.png UltWildmuttOV.png Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Sapient Species Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Vulpimancers Category:Clawed Aliens